CrissColfer at Christmas
by klainebowdrops
Summary: Snowball fights, hot chocolate and Disney films. Just a typical evening for Chris and Darren. CrissColfer one-shot.


**A/N: This is my second CrissColfer one-shot, it came to me after I learned that we're getting A FRICKIN KLAINE DUET IN THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE. Hope you enjoy it:) please review x**

"Ow, Darren! Your going to pay for that one!" Chris shouted, cowering from his boyfriend who was armed with snowballs.

"You've gotta catch me first, Colfer!" Darren yelled, running away from Chris.

Chris giggled as he hid behind a tree, waiting for Darren to realise he wasn't actually chasing him.

"Chris? Where did you go?" He heard Darren yell out. He peeked out just a little from the tree to see Darren with his back to him, wandering around like a lost puppy.

Chris took this opportunity to quietly shovel up some snow in his arms and creep out from his hiding place. He slowly and silently approached Darren. He raised his arms and dropped the pile of snow all over Darren.

Darren jumped forward in shock and turned around to see his boyfriend smirking proudly.

"Chris! How could you do that?!" He screamed, pouting at his boyfriend who was in fits of laughter. Chris pulled him in and planted a light kiss on his nose.

"I told you I'd get you back, didn't I?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah but I thought it'd just be another snowball!" Darren said, waving his arms about.

Chris pulled him in again, gripping him tighter this time. "I'm sorry, baby. Come on, let's go home. We can watch any movie you want and I'll make us hot chocolate. Sound good?"

Darren nodded into his shoulder. "That sounds nice." He mumbled.

He took Chris' hand in his and they strolled back to their apartment.

Once they were inside they shook all the snow off of their clothes and Darren dive bombed over to the DVD rack, browsing through various disney films. Chris set to work on their hot chocolate. He heated up the milk in a saucepan, no hot water for him _thank you very much_. Once that was done he poured it into the mugs, squirted whipped cream on the top and sprinkled chocolate over it.

Darren's eyes widened with delight when he saw the drinks being carried over by Chris. He was still trying to choose a disney film from their selection. Finally he picked one and loaded it into the DVD player.

"Which one did you choose?" Chris said, handing him his hot chocolate. Darren grabbed it from his grasp, nodded his head in way of thanks and sipped it eagerly. "OW! Chwis I buwnt my tongue!"

Chris chuckled as he blew his drink to cool it down. "That's why your supposed to blow it, Darren."

"I could make _so_ many jokes right now about blowing it." Darren said, shaking his head.

Hot chocolate spilled on the rug as Chris burst out laughing. "Now look what you made me do!"

Darren gave him his best charming smile. "Shh. Movie's starting."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked up to the screen to find out what they were watching. His face lit up when he realised it was 'The Aristocats'.

It was nearing the end credits and Chris was being thoroughly entertained by his boyfriend's rendition of 'Everybody Wants To Be A Cat'. "EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A CAT BECAUSE A CAT'S THE ONLY CAT WHO KNOWS WHERE IT'S AT" Darren sung at the top of his lungs, picking up a very unimpressed Brian and dancing with him. The song finally ended so Darren placed Brian back down on the floor and cuddled up to Chris on the sofa, who was still laughing at his overgrown-child of a boyfriend.

"Mmm. Can you imagine what it'd be like to be a cat, Chris?" Darren hummed into his chest.

Chris ran his fingers through Darren's curls, which were still slightly damp from the melted snow. "Not really, Dare. Besides, I think your more of a puppy than a cat, personally."

Darren laughed into Chris' chest. "We should really make this a Christmas tradition, y'know."

Chris looked down at him raising an eyebrow. "What? Snowball fights that make you pout, burning your tongue on hot chocolate and pissing off my cat by dancing with him?"

"Exactly." Darren nodded.

Chris gently pushed Darren off of his chest and stood up. "C'mon, sleepyhead. Let's go to bed."

"Mm'kay. I'll be there in a second. I gotta do something first." Darren told him.

Chris went into their room, laid out a tshirt for Darren and changed into his pyjamas. He got into his side of the bed, shut his eyes and waited to feel the warmness of Darren next to him. Ten minutes past and Darren still hadn't joined him, so he crept out of bed to see what was keeping him up. He heard a rustling sound and saw Darren struggling to wrap something in paper and humming 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'. He shot up when he saw Chris standing there. "Chris! You can't be in here, I'm wrapping your present!"

Chris quickly put his hands over his eyes and turned around. "Okay, sorry! Hurry up, though. You know I can't sleep without you there and I'm extremely tired."

"Okay, I promise I'll be quick. Just go back to bed, baby." Darren said soothingly. It was no secret that he loved the fact that he was the only one who could put Chris at ease.

Chris went back to bed and sure enough, Darren joined him five minutes later. They got into their usual position of spooning and Darren could feel Chris' smile pressed into his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Dare. I love you" Chris murmured.

Darren smiled stupidly. "I love you too, Chris. Merry Christmas."


End file.
